I can fly!
by JournalistFanFic
Summary: Based off the book of Peter Pan, this story takes place after Peter Pan leaves Never Land to be with Wendy's daughter Jane. Peter Pan's Grandson, Peter Pan Darling, is performing in a musical production of the classic tale Peter Pan, and discovers a portal on the stage provided by tink to Never Land. Follow Peter as he tries to his grandfather's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

I can Fly!

Tink's POV:

People often underestimate the magic of acting and being on stage. Especially, if when it is a musical, or play about magic. The story I am about to tell you, is one of a boy who discovered the true meaning of faith, trust, and maybe, a little bit of pixie dust. The boy's name, is Peter Pan Darling.

It is a sunny, hot summer day in the busy streets of modern day London, and Peter is strolling along his merry way to school. He has on his mind, the script he received for the musical production of, Peter Pan. He has the part of Peter Pan, coincidentally, and was finishing his studies early, in order to learn the magical art of flying. I watch him as he turns onto a very rich street full of quaint white bricked homes. If you look to the end of the street you can spot a tall, dark grey, bricked building, with red brick walls surrounding it. The boarding school is your simple, average, everyday kind of school, where young scholars go and do their studies.

I follow Peter through the tall dark gates of the school, up the path of brown and white cobble stone, and through the grand wood doors that would close us into a building like a jail. I wonder how so many innocent children stand being locked up in this place as I follow peter down a hallway of shadows and serious faces. Peter finally enters a classroom and shuts the door in my face.

**This is my first FanFic so tell me what you think! What do you think should happen next? If this is a little dry, please be patient as I am trying to get to the epic part of entering Never Land and through the boring part of everyday life of London. Bare with me. The Next chapter will be on Peter's POV. So Follow me guys Bya!**


	2. I can Fly!- Chapter 2

I can Fly!

Peter's POV

How can I fly if I'm scared of heights? Will I suck at this thing? I can't get these two questions out of my head! I don't watch where I'm going and I walk into Mr. Stalker, my drama teacher, and fall to the floor. "Mr. Darling I do believe I've been looking for you." Says Mr. Stalker, "Really? How come?" "You are quite late my dear boy" Mr. Stalker says with a slight frown appearing on his young face. "Are you ok? You seem flushed Peter." "Yes sir, I'm quite fine. I was just heading to your class and… well I…" Mr. Stalker laughs slightly, "What is it dear boy?" "I'm scarred of heights." "That's fine you won't be very far off the ground. Do pray dear boy, I'm deathly scared of heights! I can even do it!" With that I and Mr. Stalker speedily walk to the auditorium, to get ready for the opening production that night.

Tink's POV

After what seemed like hours, peter has finally learned how to fly, gotten through costume, hair, and makeup, and is ready to perform in five minutes. I pat the little pouch tied to the side of my hip and pray it is enough to create a big enough porthole to Never Land. I fly over to the wires that clip to Peter's harness, take out my sword, and I weaken them a little too where they will break. I plan on making a porthole under Peter when he starts to fall, just fast enough to catch him, and it will only last long enough for me to get through. It's a risky task but for a good cause. Captain hook is back at his nasty work and the lost boys are currently without leadership, after Peter left them a month ago. Now I see what he's been doing, fake flying with wires and hustling in big, dark, fancy schmancy buildings. When will this boy learn? He has a duty to the boys! He's savior of Tigger Lilly! Protector of Never Land! He Defeated the Codfish Hook!

Peter is finally being hooked up to the wires and I ready my dust.


	3. It's not a dream

I can Fly!

Peter's POV

My harness is hooked up and the stage manager is counting down from thirty seconds to the time I'll be onstage. I'm lifted into the air by the thread thin wires and I lift out my arms and lean forward. By the edge of my sight, I see a tiny light about the size of my fist, backstage.

Tink's POV

Peter starts singing the song I'm flying and I follow the light that's supposed to pose as me. How insulting! Any who, he fell on the third swing and I zoomed under him, created the porthole, and flew after him in the porthole. I see Never Land ahead now so I grab Peter's pinkie finger and pull to slow us down. I then spread some dust onto his head and scream to him, "Think lovely thoughts Peter"! Apparently he did because he started floating before I finished the second word. I race to Hang Man's tree to get the lost boys ready for the return of their leaders. Looking back towards Peter I see his arms are flailing and he's kicking his feet. _Hmmm he must have forgotten how to fly, _I think. _What else has he forgotten?_

Peter's POV

I can't believe my eyes! One second I was flying by strings, the next, I'm _literally _flying! What's more, I was facing a crowd and now I'm facing an _island_ with a pirate ship in the harbor. I must have fallen and be dreaming right now. No, I'm going through a cloud, and I'm getting wet! I feel like I'm going to faint. I'm so high up. I try following the little glowing person that saved me to get some answers. It's really fast, but slows up when it sees me struggling. Finally I catch up to it. It is a little glowing lady named tinker bell, and she keeps calling me by my middle name, Pan.

Tink's POV

Oh dear! It seems Pan has forgotten everything! Even his name! Even me! He stares at me with curiosity, then smiles and says, "I do believe I hear a slight ringing of a bell when I hear you speak." I'm getting very annoyed. We haven't the time for games! Why won't this silly boy cooperate? "Pan," I say, "we need to get to the lost boys and see if their still ok. You've been gone for ages!" Pan in reply says, "The lost boys, the ones from the children's book? Tinker Bell, your speaking non-sense! Well you are a fairy; maybe I'm the crazy one. After all this is a dream, anything can happen!" I shake my head with pity, "Peter, this is not a dream."


	4. Welcome home Pan

I can Fly!

Peter's POV

My first thought after what tink just told me is, BLOODY HECK! What the heck did she do to me? Make me a fairytale book? Am I just a puppet to her? Then I calm down and it goes through my mind that her name's tink, she's stated "check on the _lost boys_", and I saw a pirate ship on the way in. No, no no no no no! This can't be! She thinks I'm… She thinks…I'm my grandfather? Holy crap! I laugh in her face. "You've got to be joking! Me? I'm not your fairytale you think I am!" "Peter," she says, but I cut her off. "No! I'm not your Peter Pan! You think I'm my Grandfather!"

Tink's POV

That last explosion really got to me, and I can feel my cheeks burning bright red. "Silly boy, of course you're my Pan! Heck! You name's _Peter Pan_!" I say with as much heat as I can. He tries to speak but I raise my hand and stop him. "Peter I know you love the Wendy Lady, and you want to be with her; but you need to stop acting like a mindless fool or you're going to get us all killed!" "But tink!" he said. But I sped away as fast as I possibly could, leaving him to try catching up.

Slightly's POV

Tink arrives in the tree and rings the announcement of Peter. All of the boys start a ruckus and I shout, "Boys! Boys! Settle down! When Peter left I took charge. I am glad to say-"Then we hear a tumbling come down from the slide and finally a heap lands on the floor. A low groan comes from the heap and I hear a slight cuss word but I can't be sure. I'm the first to speak up, "Peter? Is that you?" Tink fly's up to me and nods, then says by the ring of bell that Peter has forgotten everything. I move warily towards Peter and poke him. He sits up and says under his breath, "Bloody Heck."

Toothless's POV

I want to run up to Peter and say his name over and over again like I used to when he was around all the time, but Slightly beats me to it. My best pal since then, Nibs, knows I want to so he shouts,"Yo slightly! Give the little guy a turn!" Slightly backs up, and Nibs nods to me to go forward. I walk warily like Slightly and stop in front of Peter. His eyes a green and hazel like the trees, his cloths a quite the way he left except for that funny black thing on his waist, and his hair is now a strawberry blonde I guess from the different sun of the Mainland. I hug him then touch is face and say, "Peter."

Peter's POV

The one called slightly backed up and a little guy in black furs comes forward warily. I'm tempted to say, I won't bite but I guess his curious eyes stop me. There is a hint of recondition in his dark brown eyes, and then the little guy hugs me, touches my face and says my name. All of the so called lost boys walk warily forward together and say my name in unison which was kind of creepy. The one called Slightly walks over to the corner on the other side of the room and stands there with a smirk on his face, probably because of my dumb-found look. Well you can't blame me, I've been taken through portholes, flown over Never Land, _talked_ to a _fairy_, and been hugged, shoved, and kicked by a bunch of boys I don't even know! My world is upside down!

Tink's POV

I float in a corner with my arms crossed, and a smirk on my face. Peter looks so stupid with his mouth open. He must know it because he regains his composer shortly after. "Clear out! Give him space!" The lost boys know not to mess with me so they clear back no matter how much they wanted to see Peter. "Welcome home Pan."


End file.
